Tales from the Great Wood: Naugrim
by fael bain
Summary: (Random anthology of stories from the pre-Shadow Universe) A young and restless Legolas seeks one adventure too many and ends up encountering dwarves, those terrible creatures, for the first time..COMPLETE
1. Jailbreak!

**Naugrim**

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JRR Tolkien, various publishers including but not limited to Houghton Mifflin Co, Mariner Books, Ballantine Books, and New Line Cinemas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** PG rating. Please advise me if you find it inappropriate.

As always, every attempt has been made to keep my story in tune with Tolkien's universe. However, several elements of it remain AU, and there will be mistakes, so please correct me.

I know that in _The Hobbit, _Thranduil is said to live in a cavern, but for the purposes of my stories from this era, he has yet to move his people into the grottos. For more details, please read my other story, _Shadow_, which deals with this issue.

To suit my stories of young Legolas, I have also made it out such that Elven children grow at half the rate of mortals. As such, Legolas is more like a human child of six in this tale.

x

**Jailbreak**

The sun shone, its bright rays calling for the little one to venture outdoors. Such a beautiful day, and he was stuck inside, learning to be a Prince. Life was not fair.

"And so concludes the account of Glorfindel coming back from the halls of Mandos, re-embodied with greater powers," Felnor said, not realising that the little head had sunk onto the table in a stupor, and that his charge was immobilised with drowsiness.

Seeing how Felnor had concluded his tale, Legolas made a genuine attempt to lift his chin off the table and to feign some form of interest. He succeeded in the first, but failed in the second. History was usually one of his favourite lessons, but the weather was too hot for him to concentrate. Not that he usually put a concerted effort into any of his classes, save archery. He had found that his intelligence allowed him to breeze through most of them without trying very hard.

On any other day, his teacher would have noticed his lack of participation, but the warm weather was affecting Felnor too,. While fond of the boy, Felnor was strict tutor and sometimes lacking in the imagination department.

"Legolas!" A brief rap on his shoulder brought him back to the present. "Stop day-dreaming, Your Highness!"

Felnor sighed and instructed him to wash his face. Standing up and walking into the adjacent room, Legolas bent over a basin and splashed cold water on his face, and caught a glimpse out of the window as he did, and to his surprise found two grey eyes staring at him. Startled, he stepped back.

Frowning, he took another step back, causing silent giggles to run through Esendri. A wave of annoyance ran through Legolas. He was of royal lineage, which should have made him able to do whatever he liked, but no, he was trapped, against his own will, while his friends enjoyed the best of the sun's rays! As if to drive home the point, Esendri winked and stuck out his tongue.

A hot rush caused Legolas to forget everything, and he made a lunge at the window, scrambling to lift himself out of it.

"Your Highness!" Felnor had entered the room, and was flabbergasted to see Legolas trying to climb out. "What do you suppose you are doing?"

Sighing in resignation, Legolas leapt off his perch, muttering a brief apology and an excuse about trying to catch a bird before trudging back into the study, for it was too hot for him to argue.

He sank into his seat and waited for the chastening he knew would come. Already the afternoon heat and the soporific effect of the room were starting to get to him.

Felnor gaped in surprise when Legolas returned to his seat without a struggle.

"Tithen pen, if you would take out your Quenya," Felnor said, deciding against ticking Legolas off, for he seemed to be trying hard to please for once.

His illusion was shattered when a long drawn sigh escaped Legolas's lips.

"Ai, Felnor! Can we not do something else? Archery, mayhap?"

"Please?" he tried again when he received no answer, widening his eyes.

Beholding the angelic figure, with his shoulder-length blond locks that fell in a shock, and bright blue eyes, Felnor almost gave in. He had to try very hard to harden his heart, telling himself that beneath that thin exterior of a cherub lay an erstwhile little devil.

"I am afraid not, Your Highness," he said.

"I do not see why I should study Quenya. Nobody uses it anymore, and was it not banned?"

"Consider it your privilege for you are able to learn such a beautiful tongue; something that others can only yearn for! Your father decided it to be included in your lessons, and so it shall be!" Felnor said, not mentioning that it was he who was responsible for Legolas's torment. After all, it was he who had gone to Thranduil with the idea of teaching Legolas the language of the Eldar this early, as he had been making good progress in his Sindarin and Nandorin lessons.

"To learn something that nobody uses is silly."

"Now, I shall have no more of this talk. Start your writing, and I shall be back," Felnor said, turning on his heel and leaving the despondent Legolas to his set work.

It was not a happy Elf that settled down to his writing practice. He banged down his quill into the inkpot, and in his frustration, knocked the inkpot over. He hissed and righted the pot of ink, but the damage had already been done. With more than a little dismay, he saw that his books and parchments were drenched in ink, marring weeks, even months of not-so-hard work.

Throwing down his quill, Legolas tried to mop up the mess with a spare piece of cloth that lay on the floor nearby. Instead, he succeeded in getting more ink over the table and his books, and on himself. He scrambled under the table to pick up his scattered papers, and banged his head hard on the table as he stood up too, causing more ink to spray over the room.

When he gave up, he examined his ink-stained books and stared down at his blackened clothes and hands. His father would _not_ be pleased. This would mark the second time within the week that he had ruined his garments, his other set of fine clothes being shredded to an unrecognisable degree by his playful wrestling with a bear cub he had come across in the woods.

As if to add insult to injury, he saw that the cloth he held in his hands was a silk scarf that belonged to Felnor.

A wide grin spread across his face as he abandoned his efforts and walked over to a mirror. The Elf before him was unrecognisable as the neat and clean one that had walked into the room a couple of hours before. Look, was that not a black smudge on his nose? Legolas sniggered and rubbed the spot, only to see the blackness grow.

A fit of giggles overtook him, as he continued to peer at his dirty and grubby reflection. His father would most definitely have a fit if he walked in now! Thranduil's only wish was that his younger son show a bit of the propriety he felt needed for a Sindarin prince. Legolas could enjoy rolling about in the dirt with his friends, messing himself up beyond all recognition was quite beyond his understanding.

The giggling fit died away, and Legolas returned to his books. A soft titter pierced the still afternoon air, but this time did not stem from himself.

Turning towards the source of the sound, Legolas found that Esendri had returned, and was peering into the room. One hand was covering his mouth, as if afraid that more giggles might erupt, and the other was gripping onto a branch.

_I hope you fall_, thought Legolas darkly.

"Esendri, come in here!"

Esendri obeyed and slid in through the window.

"Master, what a state you are in!" he said when he had composed himself to speak. "I had not known His Majesty wanted you to learn dyeing as well!" He hiccupped, causing Legolas to break into peals of laughter.

Legolas managed to stop his laughter, and said. "Help me clean this up before Felnor returns!"

"How? The ink will not wash off!"

Legolas glanced around, panic setting in. Felnor would be furious, and goodness knows how many lines he would be made to write as a punishment for this!

"You are the servant! You should have a clearer idea of how to do this!" he said.

Esendri was about to reply when faint footsteps sounded down the hallway. Legolas stuck out a black hand and covered his mouth. To his consternation, the sound got nearer as the person headed down the corridor in the direction of the study. In a panic, he pushed Esendri under the table, causing him to bump his head on a leg.

"OW!" cried Esendri, only to be silenced by Legolas, and both waited with bated breath.

Relief swept through the room as the sound passed by the door, leaving the room's occupants unscathed. Esendri crawled out from his hiding place, his face red with the control of his merriment. Even Legolas too was covering his own mouth to try and stifle his peals of laughter.

Just when they thought the worst was over, Esendri hiccupped. Legolas sprung around in annoyance, fixing him with an icy glare. To their horror, the footsteps at the far end of the corridor stopped. Taking a hurried step back, Esendri knocked into a chair, causing it to fall to the floor in a resounding crash.

Legolas jumped out of his skin at the sound and turned to see that Esendri was on his way out the window, not wanting to get involved any further.

Judging from the footsteps, the Elf outside was headed in the direction of the room.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Legolas was at the window.

"Bretha-band!" he yelled as he leapt onto the tree. Swinging on a vine, a loud scream piercing the air as he felt the makeshift rope give way. Arms flailing, he managed to grab hold of a nearby branch, and hauled himself onto it, before bouncing off after his servant by the time the door was flung open.

Felnor stopped short at the sight of the ravaged study. Parchment rolls, papers and notes were strewn all over the table and floor, and huge ink splotches stained the carpet beneath the table.

Gritting his teeth, he sprung out of the window after Legolas. A whole series of punishments ran through his head, and by the time he came within sight of the delinquents, it was a tie between a hearty spanking and dangling the boy out of the window by his ears.

Esendri turned and saw that Felnor was closing in. Shouting out a warning t, he doubled his pace and shot forward through the trees. They were close to the palace perimeter and freedom.

Felnor found himself impressed by the speed of the young ones. Clearly the endurance training he made Legolas go through was proving too successful.

Upfront, Legolas sensed Felnor's resolve to catch up with them, and let out a shrill whistle. What seemed like a whole flock of birds bore down upon the Captain, who was slowed down by the mad rush of beating wings and ear-piercing squawks. The young Elves seized the confusion to drop to the ground, giggling at Felnor's enraged shouts and threats as he struggled to beat the flapping beasts away.

"Hurry Esendri, the wall!" Legolas cried, and they ran for the perimeter.

Esendri reached it first. It was formed by a dense interlacing of tree trunks and thick branches, forming an unbreachable obstacle. Esendri found the spot he was searching for, a small hole through the barrier, and shot through it in a flash.

Felnor had sent the birds on their way, and caught up with them. He stuck his hand through the hole.

Legolas felt the strong fingers grasp his ankle, and kicked with all his might.

"_Daro erin e_!" he cried, and the trees leapt back into their places, closing the gap.

Felnor did not react in time, and found his arm trapped by the strong branches that sprang to close the hole.

"Legolas Thranduilion!" Felnor shouted, but to no avail, for the young ones had long since disappeared.

x

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Tithen pen - little one  
Bretha-band! - prison break!  
Daro erin e - Close on him


	2. Liberty

**Liberty**

The young ones ran and ran, collapsing with helpless giggles when they felt their lungs were on the brink of bursting.

Lying back on the mossy ground, Legolas could not help but beam as he felt the sun's warm rays falling on his face. Closing his eyes, he waited for his breath to return.

"Lass, you are in such trouble!" Esendri gasped.

Another fit of giggles ran through Legolas, who was reliving the enraged shouts and threats that had erupted from Felnor as the branches closed around his arm. Esendri spoke the truth, but he was past caring about such mundane matters. Not when the weather was so brilliant, and such adventure was to be found under the bright sun.

"Which is why I fully intend to stay out for a few days. By that time, my father would have had a few days to worry over my disappearance, and would most definitely be relieved beyond measure when I returned, all thoughts of punishment long banished!"

"Ai, Legolas, we would be able to stay awake all night under the stars!" Esendri too had picked up on the excitement of their latest adventure. They would be living among the forest beasts and birds, surviving off the wood, like real Hunters!

"It is a pity I had not the time to bring my bow!" Legolas said and sat up, absently twirling his ink-spotted golden locks. "Maybe we can make one?"

"Make a bow?"

"Yes, it is easy to procure wood from the forest! The wood of the oak should work, for it is supple enough!"

"And string?" Esendri said, cross with Legolas's haughty tone.

Legolas produced some bowstrings from his pocket, viable albeit stained black by the earlier misadventure. Esendri muttered a brief complaint, but was spluttering away as Legolas launched himself onto him, landing hard on his stomach.

After a while, Legolas decided against any further torment, and jumped aside, squealing with mirth before dashing off into the foliage.

"I shall beat you one day, Legolas!" Esendri cried, and gave chase.

Eventually both ran out of steam and collapsed in a pile of arms and legs, empowered by their newfound freedom. It was wondrous to be out and about on a day such as this, and both planned to make full use of the glorious weather. This was a part of the woods not frequented by Elves - ideal for their purposes.

"Look, Sen, the very branch we seek!" Legolas pointed, and Esendri's attention was drawn to a branch sticking out from under a tree that had fallen in the previous night's storm. "It is still fresh!"

Legolas jumped up and ran over. He attempted to drag the branch out from under the tree, but found that it was pinned to the ground. Try as he might, he could not get the trunk to move. Esendri laughed, but was over by his side when Legolas threw him a glowering look.

Much to their annoyance, the fallen tree refused to budge in spite of their efforts.

"Lass, will not another branch do?"

"I shall have that branch and no other," Legolas said. His face lit up as he spotted something in the distance, and he ran over to it.

"Look, Esendri! Bears in the area!"

Esendri rolled his eyes when he saw that Legolas was pointing to a pile of excrement. Fawns and birds were one thing, but bears were another. Both Elves had managed to communicate with the tamer inhabitants of the forest, but bears were way out of their league. While they had wrestled with many a cub before, fully-grown bears, like that indicated by the droppings, were best avoided. It was just like Legolas to go for a head-on confrontation with something that much larger and more powerful than himself.

"How should we lure it out?" Legolas said.

"Mayhap you should smear its scent all over yourself. With your frightful state, you could easily pass off as a cub!" Esendri said, scowling.

Legolas paced the area, scanning the surroundings.

"Come, Esendri!"

"Where head we now?"

"Hush, Sen, trust me and keep up! Hurry!"

Legolas found what he sought after fifteen minutes, and looked up into the trees, his face flushed and excited. Esendri baulked at the sight, past memories coming back.

"No, Legolas, not again! Have you not forgotten the last time we tried it?"

"I shall proceed with or without your approval. If you are not up to it, I suggest you return to the safety of the palace grounds!" Legolas said, already starting to scale the tree.

Scrambling after Legolas, Esendri called, "Your father will have me banished from Eryn Galen if he knew I failed to stop you in this mad endeavour!"

"Then he shall not find out about it!"

As always, Esendri was torn between his enjoyment of danger and Thranduil's commands. As usual, all reason was soon abandoned, as the thrill of adventure rushed through his body.

In a few moments, Legolas reached his prize, and beamed as he saw thick syrup dripping out of the large beehive that was a buzz of activity. Their last attempt at a similar exploit had ended in disaster, with the pair finding themselves in the houses of healing for a week, covered in nasty stings. Far from discouraging Legolas, that little encounter, only further strengthened his desire to triumph over the bees someday.

Esendri too reached the hive, and winked as he produced a thin stick, causing a wicked glint to appear in Legolas's eyes.

"I will be the diversion, this time!" he mouthed.

Legolas nodded before retreating into the leaves, heart beating with excitement.

Esendri waited till Legolas was hidden, before plunging the stick into the heart of the nest. A loud cry escaped him, and he bounced down the trees, making his escape.

Legolas watched as the almost instantaneous counter-attack launched by the bees. He reached into the unguarded hive and made off with a few large honeycombs before the remaining few insects had any idea what hit them, before he too went crashing down the tree, falling more than climbing, and took off like the wind. His flight proved to be unnecessary, as he turned and found that his pursuers had chosen to remain at the hive to guard against further intruders. Dropping his pace, he found his bearings and headed back to the fallen tree, a smugness in his step at having defeated the insects.

Once he arrived, Legolas stuffed the honeycombs through a tiny hole into the hollow of a trunk the fallen tree was blocking.

Legolas was sitting high upon a branch and licking his sticky fingers when Esendri returned, unscathed, save for a few minor cuts and bruises.

"Esendri!" Legolas cried, delighted at seeing Esendri.

Joining Legolas on the branch, Esendri beamed and started some berries he had managed to procure.

"A good thing I noticed the pool nearby on our way, where I hid until the bees left!" Esendri said. "I see you succeeded!"

Legolas winked and produced a honeycomb. He did not mention that he himself had not had one, for Esendri would have insisted on him taking this.

"What do you plan to do now, Legolas?" Esendri said, after he managed to unstick his teeth from the lovely syrup that now filled his mouth.

Legolas pointed out the small hole blocked by the fallen trunk.

A broad smile spread across Esendri's face as the plan dawned upon him. "Ingenious!"

"Now we wait!" Legolas said, and began playing with a leaf, watching a caterpillar crawling across it, while Esendri busied himself with the honeycomb.

The afternoon wore on, and the heat of the sun started to send the little ones into a drowsy stupor. Legolas soon fell asleep, nodding away in his perch high above the ground.

A loud cracking roused him from his slumber. A quick look told him that Esendri too had fallen asleep and was stirring. Both peered down and saw a brown figure lumbering about through the leaves. Their bear had been drawn by the scent of the honeycombs, and had decided to search them down, for honey was bears' favourite snack.

With bated breath, they waited and watched as the bear came to the base of the tree, and sniffed at the hole. A frustrated growl escaped it as it realised that the honey was out of reach. It pawed at the hole, but it was no use. The smell was driving it crazy.

Just as Legolas had anticipated, the intelligent creature discovered that the entrance to its treat was blocked by the fallen trunk. It batted at the trunk, before exerting a little more strength, and started pushing the trunk with concerted effort, filling the air with grunting.

In minutes, the fallen tree was out of the way, and the beast attacked the hidden prize with gusto. Legolas almost squealed in excitement at the success of his plan, and slithered down the tree without thinking.

His movements were not unnoticed by the bear, which spun around, half a honeycomb still stuck in its mouth, eyes wild and startled. It hesitated, shocked by the appearance of the strange Elfling before him. Legolas paused too, and backed away, movements deliberated, afraid of startling the beast further, wondering what had possessed him to confront the huge creature weaponless.

A large twig hit the bear's head from behind, and it snarled, whipping about, forgetting about Legolas. Seizing the chance, Legolas grabbed his branch and bounded up the tree by the time the beast recovered and launched itself in his direction.

Esendri cheered, and the frustrated roars of the bear were left behind as they made the break to safety for the third time that day, bounding through the trees.

x

**A/N: **I admit that I am born and bred in a city, and have never seen a real, wild beehive before in my life. As such, my knowledge is confined to what Winnie the Pooh teaches us. Forgive me, and try not to rail too much at me about the inaccuracies in this chapter! ;)


	3. Orc Hunt

**Orc-Hunt**

It took the better part of three hours, but eventually, the makeshift bow was ready. Legolas laughed delightedly as he produced it with a flourish, enjoying the appreciation on Esendri's face. Sure, it needed a lot more work before it could be used for anything resembling a real hunt, but this would serve its purpose well enough. He sheathed his knife, and rose from his perch.

"Your expert opinion, Master Esendri?" he said, proffering the bow to Esendri with both hands.

Playing along, Esendri took over the bow, pretending to examine it before testing it.

"Ai, it is supple and light, although a bit of work is needed to its handling. Nevertheless, a fine piece of work, if I should say!" he said, causing them both to burst into laughter.

"Now that we have our weapons, let us proceed with the Orc hunt!" Legolas cried, scrambling off the branch and falling to the ground.

Esendri followed suit, screaming at the top of his voice. "Master, you forgot your arrows! What good is a bow without them?"

Having said that, he thrust a bunch of sharpened sticks which he had worked on while Legolas was carving the bow.

"You could have at least made a quiver," Legolas said, trying to juggle the pile he held in his arms, receiving a pink tongue in return.

"Do it yourself!"

Legolas rolled his eyes and threw a mock scowl at Esendri.

"Enough time has been wasted. We have an hour of daylight remaining to reach the site, where we launch our attack!"

"Where are we headed?"

"To hunt an Orc named Lithroleah!"

Esendri squealed in delight, before voicing his approval.

"He said he would be at the spring all day. If we hurry, we might still be able to catch our prey unawares!"

In a flash of an eye, they were off again, filling the forest with their war cries, inexhaustible bundles of energy.

Half an hour later, they crept up on the mentioned site, making as little noise as possible. To their delight, they noted that their friend was lying sprawled on a rock, his eyes closed. Legolas strung his bow and inched closer, making sure that he was well covered by the leaves.

Indicating that Esendri move in from the other side, he inched closer still. Esendri was close enough, he took aim, and let go. The arrow whizzed through the air and landed right smack in Lithroleah's stomach.

War shouts filled the air as the two jumped down onto the awakened and enraged figure, shouting as they hit him.

"Kill the Orc!" Legolas cried, using his sheathed knife and pretending to stab at his friend.

Lithroleah had leapt up in shock, but was ready for battle, as thirty years of training took over. Crying out in anger, he managed a few good hits to his attackers.

"Daro!" The trio were so caught up in their fight that they did not realise they had company. The fight was forgotten, as all three whipped around, Legolas clasping an eye that had already started to blacken.

"Pray tell what is going on, Lithroleah?" The speaker dropped out of the trees, revealing herself to be an girl of not older than twenty. Her silvery-golden hair was waist-long, and a crown of flowers was fastened on her head. There was an air of poise and elegance about her even at such a young age. A disapproving frown was fixed upon her face as she beheld the three combatants.

"I was attacked by these two while I lay here!" Lithroleah said.

Legolas did a double-take when he saw the girl. For the first time in his life, no cheerful retort escaped him as he stood there, clutching at his eye, aware of what a sight he must look, his clothes scratched from running through the trees.

"And who may _you_ be?" Esendri said, unimpressed. He threw a look at Legolas, and elbowed him hard in the ribs upon seeing his stupefied expression.

"It should be a question I should be asking you, for seldom do two rats descend from the trees and attack a resting Elf!" said the girl.

"That is enough, Caeriel!" a fifth voice said.

Recognition dawned on Legolas and Esendri's faces, which was followed by joy.

"Milinral!" they cried, running up and embracing him.

"Up to your little tricks again!" Milinral ruffled their heads, grinning at their appearance. "I should think your father might not be pleased to see you presently!"

Legolas scowled at the mention. He would get such a tongue-lashing had Thranduil chanced upon him! Even then, he was not worried about Milinral telling on them, for the recluse seemed almost happy to see Legolas disobeying his father, although he always tried hard to hide it.

"Come, Caeriel. This is Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and Esendri, his friend," Milinral said to Caeriel, who curtsied sweetly at the introduction. "Caeriel is my niece, who is to live with me."

Legolas and Esendri bowed, raising their hands to their chests, their training in court-etiquette taking over.

"It is with pleasure that we welcome you to Eryn Galen," Legolas managed to blurt out, unable to speak again.

Esendri, however, was having none of this. He sniffed, but remained silent.

"You are a prince?" Caeriel said, unable to fathom how the King's younger son could be so incongruous with her impressions of princes from tales regaled to her.

"He is more of a pauper in his sorry state!" Lithroleah said.

To their surprise, Legolas did not answer back, but instead coloured under her scrutiny.

Milinral smiled at the young ones gathered before him, knowing for sure that Legolas and Esendri were out without Thranduil's knowledge or permission.

"Why do you not spend the night with them, Caeriel, for you must be tired of keeping an old one such as myself company constantly?"

All four pairs of eyes widened, although the emotions in each were worlds apart.

Seeing no outright objections, Milinral said. "Very well, since you are all agreeable, I shall continue on my way!" He winked and departed.

"What is going on?" Lithroleah demanded, turning onto the riotous pair. "Should you not be in the palace studying, my fair Prince?"

Legolas gathered himself together with a gargantuan effort, and scowled at him. "Ask no questions of me, _Orc_!" he said, squealing in delight and jumping aside as Lithroleah took a wild swipe at him.

He continued jumping from one foot to the other while he ducked behind a tree-trunk, taunting remarks escaping his lips as Lithroleah tried to get at him.

"We shall not return to the palace tonight, Lithroleah, for we are old enough to take good care of ourselves, which is more than can be said for you! Mayhap you should return ere your mother come searching for you!" he cried, running farther away from Lithroleah.

Caeriel stared again at Legolas, unable to reconcile his behaviour with his position.

"You are a prince?" she said again.

Her insult caused Esendri to lose his temper.

"Come, Lass, we shall not bother ourselves with icky girls!" he said, before stomping away. "I think it wise to stick to our earlier decision not to have anything to do with _girls_!"

Legolas and Lithroleah turned around and attempted to pacify the upset pair. Caeriel was trembling with rage, and Legolas ran after Esendri, while Lithroleah tried to calm Caeriel down.

"You are horrible!" she screamed.

Legolas ignored her and caught up with Esendri.

"That was not very nice," he said.

Esendri's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You were the one who decided we were not to have anything to do with girls, for they are smelly!"

"I know! But Caeriel is different, Milinral put her under our care."

It was enough to make Esendri calm down, and he thought, long and hard, before speaking again.

"What do you plan to do now we have to bring _her_ around?" he said. "Girls are tiresome, and I do not wish to listen to her complaints and insults all day long!"

"We should try to make her see sense," Legolas said.

"A girl see sense? That is about as likely as we are to encounter a friendly Orc!" Esendri snorted. "Honestly Legolas, I do not understand what is wrong with you today!"

Legolas blushed again, muttering something unintelligible under his breath, before pretending not to hear what Esendri just said. Flashing a cheeky smile at his friend, he cocked his eyebrow, as if indicating they return. Esendri had no choice but to follow.

Returning to the others, Legolas saw that Caeriel was thankfully not crying, and was instead picking at her dress. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, for nothing scared him more than the tears of another.

Caeriel shot the young pair a dirty look as they returned, but held her tongue.

"Caeriel, Esendri wishes to apologise for his earlier rudeness," Legolas said, ignoring the look of pure venom thrown at him,.

Seeing how there was no way out of it, Esendri fixed his sullen eyes on the ground and muttered, "Sorry."

For a moment it seemed as if Caeriel was about to rebut his apology, but she replied icily, "Your apology is accepted."

Esendri almost exploded again at her tone.

"What are your plans then, tithen ernil?" Lithroleah said, eager to diffuse the tension.

At the thought of more adventure, Legolas perked up and started to get excited again.

"Esendri and I were planning to spend the night under the stars. The Eastern edge of the forest is but over a couple of hours away, and we discovered a plateau there which will be a perfect campsite!" Legolas said, beaming with excitement. Even Caeriel too was showing some form of interest, although she was trying hard to appear nonchalant and aloof.

"Would you come along, Lithroleah?" Legolas said.

"I do not know, Legolas," Lithroleah said, scrunching up his face as he thought through the possibilities. "It does sound like a most pleasant prospect."

"Then we shall not tarry!" Legolas cried, starting to push an annoyed Esendri along away from the spring. "Come! Our adventure awaits!"

Lithroleah hung behind, undecided as to what to do. "My mother is expecting me home for dinner. She would be worried."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Surely you will not be missed too badly? It is not the first time you have spent the night out!"

"Mayhap you should be thinking of _your_ mother, Legolas," Esendri said.

A wave of guilt swept over Legolas. He knew that his mother would be upset at his not returning for the night. He was close to his mother and hated to upset her. Yet he dismissed his worries to the back of his head as the thought of having fun had taken root.

"Nana must be used to my disappearances by now, and have I not always managed to return unscathed?" he said, knowing that his argument was leaky. Sure, he did disappear for hours on end, but this would be the first time he had failed to return home for the night.

"If you call breaking your bones about, oh, twenty times, by means of falling off horses, dropping out of trees, fights with wild boars, and a near drowning unscathed, I do not see why we should not proceed with this!" Esendri said, citing his irrepressible appetite for one life-threatening injury or another.

"I always seem to attract trouble," Legolas said to Caeriel's wide-eyed stare, before herding Esendri away.

x

**Sindarin Translations:**  
daro - stop  
tithen ernil - little prince  
nana - mummy


	4. Trouble

**Trouble**

The ominous rumbling of thunder did nothing to stop Legolas from pressing ahead.

"Legolas, stop this instant!" Caeriel's bossiness was starting to get on his nerves, and he turned about to see that Esendri was ready to explode, his face dark and menacing.

"Yes, Caeriel?" he said, the impatience in his voice not quite hidden.

"Do you not realise that the heavens are about to open, and that we will be soaked through if we do not seek shelter right now?"

To his surprise, Esendri beamed in delight at her words.

"The plan is to camp out on a plateau about fifteen miles east from where we stand, which means about four hours of walking through rain and mud," Esendri said, drawing a smile from Legolas, who realised what he was up to. "Does it not sound like fun? Did I mention too that this part of the woods is full of bears? Legolas and I are planning to tame one tonight. Hopefully, if we are _very_ lucky, we will be able to achieve this without any broken bones!"

Esendri's evil grin grew wider as the girl blanched at his words.

"Bears?" she asked, voice quivering.

"Ai! Let us not linger, for they await us!" Esendri started walking, beckoning for his companions to follow him. "Plus, the rain might do Master Legolas a bit of good in rendering his face a shade lighter!"

About ten minutes later, the Elflings were huddled under a large bough at Caeriel's insistence, watching their surroundings morosely as the rain came down in sheets. Esendri rolled his eyes at Legolas, who winked and waited for him to act.

"Lass, Caeriel, this will not do. Hiding under a tree is hardly going to draw out the bears, do you not think?"

"Indeed, Sen. I suggest we carry on!" Legolas said, thoroughly bored of watching more rain come pouring down.

To their dismay, Caeriel's face grew darker than the sky and she scrunched up her nose.

"I say we stay put. You will kill yourselves out there!"

"It has never killed me before, and will not do so now!" Esendri said, before jumping out of the tree and walking away.

Legolas went after him.

"Who does she think she is?" Esendri cried. His hair was clinging to his face, partially covering it, giving a hilarious impression. "Being older than us does not give her the authority to command us!"

Legolas stifled a giggle and settled for a sheepish smile. "I fear you may have been correct when you advised against taking her along. Mayhap I should go and tell her that we will carry on whether she wants to or not!"

"You do that, Legolas! Although she does not have to know that she is right about the storm being too strong for us to camp out on the plateau, and neither does she have to know it is only ten minutes away!"

Legolas giggled and returned to Caeriel, who tried hard not to seem as if she had been looking out for their return.

"Caeriel, it is with great regret that I inform you of our decision to press on. It is up to you to follow," he said, leaning against the branch.

Perhaps not to his surprise, Caeriel exploded. "Are you both insane?" she screamed, before taking off in the opposite direction.

"Success!" Legolas grinned as he returned to Esendri, where he was given a congratulatory thump on the back.

"What now?" Esendri said.

"That shelter we were under seemed like it could comfortably accommodate two till the storm clears!"

x

Unfortunately for the Elflings, the storm raged on, and worked itself up into a greater frenzy, and it was only with the cracking of dawn that the downpour eased into a sodden drizzle.

Caeriel awoke, unaware that she had been dozing just some five hundred yards away from where Legolas and Esendri still slumbered, feeling more alone than she had ever been. If only Lithroleah had followed them! He seemed to have more sense than the two of them put together, and would _never_ have gotten her into this mess!

She slid down the tree, noting that her dress was ruined. For all her tough talk, she was afraid, hungry, and lost. Tears sprang to her eyes as took a few tentative steps in one direction, only to backtrack as she heard something crashing through the undergrowth not far away.

Fear and confusion spread through her, as she remembered Esendri's words about the area being frequented by bears. Here she was, exhausted and unarmed, faced with what sounded like ten thousand bears crashing through the forest, all headed in her direction, and there was nowhere to go.

As if to fan her fears further, whatever was in the undergrowth seemed to be moving towards her. Panic rose in her, and she took flight.

Turning around, she crashed into a hard body, screaming as she came up to face a strange creature. More of them appeared on either side of him, and she screamed again and tried to run, as the Dwarves closed in on her.

All of a sudden, two small figures dropped down from above, loud war cries piercing the air. Caeriel looked up and saw that Legolas and Esendri had come to her aid. The Dwarves were caught unawares by their sudden appearance, and the Elves managed to sink their knives into a Dwarf each.

It did not take the Dwarves long to regroup, however, and Legolas and Esendri were pinned down by tough and strong hands. They fought hard against their captors, shouting loud threats at them, kicking and thrashing about with all their might, but to no avail.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the leader said. He was an old Dwarf, but there was a power in his voice that caused them both to look straight at him, even though their command of the common tongue of the Westron was only enough for them to understand half of what was being said.

"Three little Elflings, separated from the bunch. What might they be doing here?" the Dwarf said, bending over to inspect them. "Not very much to look at. It is the first time I have come across such little Elves."

A string of Sindarin and Nandorin curses filled the air, causing even Esendri and Caeriel to raise their eyebrows at the colourful language that was erupting from Legolas's mouth. If not for their situation, Esendri might even have laughed out loud at the thought of what Thranduil would have said had he heard such words coming out from Legolas. He too wondered where Legolas had learnt those words, but managed to stop himself from asking him out loud.

Even though the Dwarf did not understand it, the meaning was clear enough, and he harrumphed.

"Ferocious too, aren't they. Take them with us!"

Once the injured Dwarves had been seen to, the three were bundled up. Their limbs were bound, and they were hoisted up onto the backs of the Dwarves before the host moved off, Legolas screaming and struggling at every step, even managing to draw blood from the Dwarf who tried to pick him up by biting down hard on his finger.

The leader lost his temper and landed a hard blow on Legolas's temple in return, causing him to lose his bearings and stop fighting.

Legolas saw stars, and hot humiliation rose in him. To be treated this way by a Dwarf! The Elves would never stand for their invading of the forest first, and then treating their Prince in such a manner! Still, he fell silent and allowed himself to be carried along by the Dwarf, while he hatched his plan.

Loud, long moans and groans soon escaped his lips. When there was no response, he increased them, until the leader called for the Elves to be put down. Legolas made use of the opportunity to curl up into a ball on the ground, as the confused Dwarves tried asking him what the matter was. He did not answer, and instead continued to lie there, moaning in agony.

The finally came up to him, and pushed at him with a finger. There was no response.

"Ha naeg! Ha naeg" Legolas cried. He tried to struggle to his feet, and fell forward onto the leader, continuing to shout in pain while he collapsed onto the stout figure in front of him.

The Dwarf tried to get Legolas off him, and was pleased to hear his screams lessening. He turned away and addressed some of his men in his own tongue.

Legolas suddenly lurched forward at Dwarf who held Esendri, a glittering knife in his bound hands. The Dwarf was shocked and was forced to relinquish his grip upon Esendri, who fell to the ground. Legolas cut the ropes that bound his hands and feet, and thrust the knife stolen from the leader into Esendri's hands.

"The vine!" he screamed. "Inform my father of what has happened!"

Stunned though he was, Esendri reacted, and swung himself up into the trees using the vine, only to find that his leg being held by a Dwarf. Legolas knelt down, clenching his fists around the blades of grass and summoned the magic. The foliage around him started shaking in rage, startling the Dwarves more. The one who was about to drag Esendri down from the tree let go, and Esendri was away.

_I will rescue you, Legolas_, he promised.

The leader rushed over to Legolas, and dragged him to his feet, breaking the contact with the grass, causing the loud rustling of leaves to die down.

"What devilry was that!" he exclaimed, half in fear. When a smile replaced itself on Legolas's defiant lips, he realised that he had been taken in as he looked down at his own empty knife scabbard. A mad rage filled him at his humbling at the hands of one so small, and a punch was directed at Legolas's eye, splitting his flesh above the eyebrow.

Legolas lashed out, knowing very well that there would be no escape for him. His efforts earned him a kick in the stomach and a big blow to the side of the head, and the world turned black.

x

**Sindarin Translations:**  
Ha naeg - it's painful!


	5. Captive

**Captive**

When Legolas came to, he found that he was being carried on the back of a Dwarf, and the last rays of Anor had ceased to fall long ago. His head heart hurt, and the cut above his right eye had caused it to swell shut. He tried to look about with his good eye, and only found himself being greeted with the unfamiliar sight of rocky terrain. The Dwarves were bringing him back to their colony.

"Legolas!" He turned as best as he could at the whisper, and saw that Caeriel was staring at him. He struggled to recall what else had happened, and smiled as he remembered that Esendri had managed to get away. She seemed relieved to see that he was almost unhurt, but shuddered as she saw how black his eye had turned.

The Dwarves had not yet realised that he was awake, and he started plotting again. Even so, he knew that it was a lost cause he was fighting, for even if he were able to somehow rid himself of the Dwarves, for he had no idea how to get home.

But that was not about to stop him from trying. He tested his bonds, and found that they were tight. Even then, he twisted them, trying to worm his hands free, causing his skin to break under the roughness of the rope. Pain shot through the raw skin, but he refused to give up.

A blow to the back of his head indicated that his efforts had been noticed, and he turned around and gave his most charming smile to the grumpy creature. He received a grunt in reply, as the Dwarf gave him a warning look and walked on.

It was not long before the party was called to a halt, and the Elflings were dumped on the ground as the Dwarves prepared to set up camp. Legolas wiggled over to Caeriel, who was pale and in shock.

"Caeriel, do not fear, I have a plan."

She looked up, as if expecting some Dwarf to come bearing down on them. When that did not happen, she managed to look into his face, biting back the urge to gag as she saw just how grotesque his wound looked, for it was all swollen and colourful, blood having clotted both in and outside the protective layer of his skin.

He noticed her staring at his eye, and managed a cheery smile, and tried his best to hide his bleeding wrists from her, but to no avail. She drew in a deep breath, only to be silenced by a low hiss from him.

"Do not worry about me. Listen, the Dwarves will leave but one sentry tonight, and I will distract him to give you the opportunity to escape. Find a sharp rock and cut your bonds, or be on the lookout for a blade. Once you are free, head west and walk until you find your way back into Eryn Galen."

He then instructed her to reach deep within his tunic with her bound hands, grateful that the Dwarves had not thought to search him. Obeying, she drew out a odd assortment of things. She found what he was looking for, a whistle which she was to blow once she got within the forest confines, for help would come to her.

As predicted, the Dwarves settled down for the night, and nodded off to sleep one by one after having consumed their dinner of dried meat. Some was offered to the Elves, and Legolas spat on it, earning himself a good boxing about the ears. He seemed determined to prove himself as difficult as possible.

When only the watch was left, Legolas made good on his word, and started squirming about, catching the Dwarf's attention.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Legolas was squeezing his legs together hard, and twisting about in an urgent manner. The Dwarf for a while before he realised what was going on.

He gave out a grumble, and hoisted Legolas up to his feet, and took him aside, a distance away from the camp, leaving the Caeriel unguarded. He set Legolas down on his feet, and looked away, only to feel a tug on his sleeve, as Legolas held out his bound hands, eyes wide and pleading. The hardened heart of the Dwarf gave way, and he loosened the bonds, but not without a strict warning to him to not try anything funny. He waited as Legolas relieved himself, and turned back him examining his still bleeding hands.

"Here, take this," the Dwarf thrust a cloth in Legolas's face, together with healing salve, only to receive a blank, piteous stare in return.

"Don't you try that on me. I have my orders to watch over you!" he said. "You've tried that trick on Barin already this morning, and you won't be able to do it on me!"

To his horror, tears appeared in those scared, blue eyes, and Legolas started howling.

"Be quiet! It's enough to wake the dead!" The Dwarf panicked, and picked Legolas up, trying to stifle his increasingly louder wails.

It was with some relief that he noticed Legolas's eyelids grow heavy. The Dwarf caught him as he slumped forward, and carried him back to the campsite, and put him down on the ground.

When no enraged shouts filled the air, Legolas opened his eye a crack, only to find Caeriel staring at him in puzzlement. He almost let out a yelp of surprise, and his eye opened wide, unable to understand why she was still around.

"I have decided there is no way I would allow you to be tormented by the horrid creatures on your own!" she said.

Legolas almost screamed at her words, annoyance and frustration rising in him for her sheer silliness and stubbornness. He had put on the whole act for nothing!

"Furthermore, you might find it useful that one of us understands the tongue of the Dwarves!" she said.

Legolas's eye widened in shock, before a mischievous glint appeared. "How do you know it?"

"My mother was fluent in it, and taught it to me. My father used to be your father's envoy to the Dwarves," she said. "You will thus find that my presence will be useful! Furthermore, I suggest you stop tormenting the Dwarves further, as they are trying to decide whether you are worth the trouble!"

Legolas blushed, knowing very well that she was speaking the truth. Even so, he could not see how he should not make the Dwarves' lives as difficult as possible in repayment for taking him captive!

"You will be no use to anyone, least of all yourself, dead, Legolas!" she said.

"If you so insist, my Lady!"

Caeriel noted the strange glimmer in his eye, but refused to ask him what it was that he had in mind.

"Take some rest, it will do you good, for your injuries need the sleep to heal!" she said.

To her surprise, he nodded, and turned over on his side away from her. Before long, his breathing seemed to deepen, indicating that he had slipped into the world of dreams. It was long however, before Caeriel managed to calm her mind enough. She wondered if she would ever see her uncle again.

It was dawn when they were woken by the Dwarves, who offered them some more food, only to be turned down. Caeriel shot a few looks at Legolas, who seemed to be docile and obedient, and was using his natural charms to their best effect, chattering away in Sindarin to any and every Dwarf in sight who would listen, even though they could not understand a word of what he was saying.

When their eyes locked, Legolas grinned, and winked at her. He then raised his still tightly-bound hands to show that the bleeding had stopped and that the wounds were starting to heal. Even the swelling around his eye was starting to go down, and he was able to open his injured eye, allowing a crack of light to enter.

The Dwarves abandoned their camp and set off again, moving in a north-easterly direction, not making particular haste. They spoke to each other in their own tongues, and even managed a few attempts at communicating at the irrepressible Legolas, who could not be silenced. Legolas noted how they did not try to stop his chatter, and carried on, sometimes even insulting his captives with a wide, innocent smile, drawing stifled laughter from Caeriel.

"The Dwarves have warmed up to you, Legolas, they say they did not know that Elven children could be quite so adorable!" Caeriel said as the pair were put down aside when the party rested.

"Indeed, have you not already realised that?" Legolas said as he examined a bug crawling on the ground in front of him. "'Tis quite boring though, this incessant chatter, there are only so many rude words I can come up with a smile on my face and pretending that I do not understand their questions about our people! I wonder how much longer the journey is to take?"

"We should be there ere nightfall, or so they say."

"Good. I hate long journeys!"

It was then that Legolas noted that Caeriel looked upset.

"What is the matter?" he said, wiggling so that he got closer to her.

"I - I am worried, Legolas!"

"Do not be, Caeriel, I promise that nothing will happen to you!" The brave words were said with nary a quaver in his voice, and lent her some strength. "Rest assured that my father will be after their heads in no time!"

"It has been long since we were captured, and yet there has been no sign of your father's guards. I wonder if Esendri managed to get back to them? "

A brief shadow flitted across Legolas's face, only to be replaced with another bright smile. "Knowing Sen, he probably got himself lost! However, he will get to my father in good time, and it will mean a sorry end indeed for these horrid creatures who have dared to take us captive! In the meantime, use this as an opportunity to see how the other half lives!"

Once again, the Dwarves picked them up and set off, and Legolas put on his act again. He saw that the Dwarf that carried him was giving him small, encouraging nods as he rattled on, and decided it was time to raise his hands to the Dwarf, before asking in the most beseeching tone he could muster for the other to remove his bonds, as he spoke of how much it hurt him. It was not long before the Dwarf relented, seeing as to how chafed and raw his wrists were.

The next time they paused to rest, Legolas pretended to collapse with sheer exhaustion in a pile next to Caeriel, but instead he worked at her bonds, and it was not long before both her arms and legs were free. He then proceeded to wind the rope about her limbs in a fashion such that they appeared to be bound, but were in knots that could be easily undone with a tug of her teeth. He then explained his plan to her under his breath, before he started working at the rope that bound his feet together.

As predicted by Legolas, a chaotic scene greeted their eyes as they neared the entrance of the dwellings of the Dwarves, although he was the one who panicked as he was reminded of where the Dwarves lived - in _caves_. Throughout the journey, he had not remembered that, and it filled him with extreme dread as he contemplated the consequences of not being successful in escaping. _He would be brought into those caves._

"Legolas!" Caeriel hissed, soft enough that none could hear. The pair had been laid down amidst the chaos of about fifty Dwarves each trying to enter or exit the caves, all quarrelling and arguing with the sentries, some bearing supplies, others bringing newly mined minerals out. When he did not reply, and fixed her with a blank, panicky stare, she tried again.

"We have to leave, _now_!" she whispered. The alarmed look in his face only seemed to grow, and it was only when she untied her limbs and the rope around his feet and dragged him off did he react.

They slid behind some rocks, Legolas following Caeriel as she led the way, trying his best to push his fears away from his mind. The absence of any shouts served to indicate that their disappearance had not yet been discovered, and the Elflings scurried away from the entrance, growing bolder with each step.

Climbing over the top of the slight rise, both were about to breathe huge sighs of relief as they made their descent. To their horror, the expected view of freedom did not come, and instead they found themselves staring straight into the face of Barin, the leader of the party.

Legolas launched himself straight at the Dwarf, raining his fists down upon Barin's thick hide in a last-ditch attempt to save Caeriel, only to be brushed aside. The enraged Dwarf stopped Caeriel in her flight, and yelled out loud as Legolas bit him hard in the finger while he tried to pick him up.

"Why you little - " he shouted, drawing the attention of his comrades, who rushed to the scene of the scuffle.

It took two Dwarves to subdue Legolas, who had all but gone mad, kicking and screaming, and they hauled the still struggling figure down back to the entrance, where an impressive looking Dwarf stood, his brow furrowed as the young one was presented to him.

"Lord Galdin, this little blighter has given us the most difficult time. Shall we silence him for good?" Barin said, nursing his bleeding finger.

"Kneel you stubborn Elf, for this is our Lord Galdin!" The two Dwarves holding the screaming Legolas pushed him down onto his knees, while he continued to hurl insults at them. At a gesture from the leader, another Dwarf reined in the manic Elfling with a piece of cloth in his mouth, pulling hard at both ends, causing him to stop his shouting, and strangled noises to escape his throat. The Dwarf pulled harder still, and caused the little one's head to jerk up to look at Galdin.

"He's a fierce little one all right," Galdin said. "Who are you, and what is your relation to King Thranduil?"

"It's no use, Lord Galdin, he does not understand us!"

Legolas tried to speak, but found that the cloth was in his way. He bit down hard on it, but found that it did not yield.

At a command from his leader, the Dwarf holding the cloth let it go.

To their surprise, Legolas spoke in hesitant but intelligible Westron. "Let me go, you dirt-eating fools! I demand you let me free!"

Barin almost exploded with anger as he realised that Legolas had fooled them all.

"You little whelp! Wait until I lay my hands on you!"

In response, Legolas spat at his face, causing him to howl in rage. The hard blow across his face caused Legolas to jerk back in pain, and a trickle of blood started to run down his nose.

"That is enough, Barin!" Galdin said, causing Barin to take a step back, although not without some form of victory in his eyes.

Galdin stepped forward, and saw the fire that was burning in the fierce and proud face.

"Who are you, Elfling, for it is clear to us now that you are no ordinary Elf. Speak!"

"Let me go! My father will see that you pay dearly for your treatment of me, you rotten dirt-bags!"

"Your father?"

"He will bring in his army and wipe your sorry colony off the face of the earth if you do not release me this instant!" Legolas cried.

"So, you are King Thranduil's boy." A strange, unreadable glint appeared in Galdin's eyes.

"Indeed, we quake in our boots to hear that!" Barin spat. "Thranduil can do _nothing _to us!"

"Take them away!" Galdin said. "And I would be angry if they are not in a suitable condition to be ransomed to Thranduil!"

If Legolas had been agitated just now, he went berserk this time as the Dwarves tried to bring him into the entrance. He kicked and struggled, and his shouts grew louder. The Dwarves silenced him again with the gag, but he only resisted further and thrashed about more violently. It was then that Caeriel noted that this was not an act, and that the hot, furious tears that were streaming down the sides of his cheeks were real. He threw a few desperate glances in her direction, and she realised that his eyes were pleading and there was much fear and pain in them.

She watched as he was given a few heavy blows to the head by Barin, but even those failed to stopped his manic struggling. In horror, she continued watching as he was given a severe beating by the Dwarves around him, and heard the sickening crunch of bones being hit by the heavy fists and metal landing on him. Eventually, the thrashing stopped, as Legolas lapsed into a worrying sleep, his whole body going limp.

Fear rose in her as Barin turned to her, his face cut and bleeding from where Legolas had lashed out at him.

"You'll go without a fight, won't you?" he said, and received a few scared nods of the head from her as a response.

"To the dungeons with them!" he commanded, and the Elves were carried into the caverns, deep down into the bowels of the earth, Caeriel's face full of tears as well as she kept casting worried glances at her unconscious and injured friend.


	6. Search

**Search**

Esendri had gotten lost in his haste to reach the palace in double time, and only managed to find the palace long after the sun had set.

He stumbled into Felnor's study, breathing hard and a sorry sight.

"Esendri, come to collect your punishment, have you? Has your master decided to surrender himself yet? His mother is quite beside herself with worry for him. In case he has failed to realise, he has been gone for more than a day!"

"Nay, Lord Felnor!" Esendri cried, "Legolas and Caeriel have been taken captive!"

Felnor leapt to his feet, knocking his chair over.

"What?"

Esendri took a few gulps of air before answering.

"We were on the eastern edge of the forest when a party of Dwarves us. They did not say who they were or what their intentions were. It was only through Legolas' efforts that I managed to escape their clutches!"

"Calm down, Esendri, you will do Legolas no good in this state. I need you to summon Prince Dethronir to the King's study, and by no accounts allow the Queen to find out about what has befallen Legolas!"

Esendri nodded and was off like the wind, knocking over a few maids in his haste, but did not stop to apologise.

It was not long before he made his way to the King's study with Dethronir, who had let out a sigh of resignation and his shoulders to slump when he heard of the latest mess his younger brother had gotten himself into.

Thranduil was upon Esendri in a second as he entered the room.

"Pray tell, Esendri, what is this madness that has befallen you? Taking off from a lesson, and staying out the whole night? Have you any idea how frantic the Queen is with worry?"

Esendri fell to his knees. "My apologies, my Lord, it is entirely my fault, do not blame Legolas!"

Thranduil and Felnor exchanged glances. They would have to be obtuse indeed to buy his story.

"He has managed to land himself in the hands of Dwarves?" Thranduil said, after he had fought down his own panic and composed himself to be able to speak.

"Perhaps we should leave him in their hands for a while; they deserve each other!" Dethronir muttered under his breath, earning a venomous glare from Esendri.

Thranduil did not rebuke him, acknowledging the half-truth of his words.

"The Dwarves are bold indeed, taking Legolas captive! I wonder what their motives could be?"

"Your Majesty, every minute lost is one in which Master Legolas suffers unnecessarily!" Esendri said, unable to control his growing impatience any further.

Thranduil looked at him and thought for a while before he spoke.

"You will not understand the workings behind this, Esendri. While we have no love for the Dwarves, to attack their party and rescue Legolas will not do. It will be an act of war, and that, I cannot allow!"

"But it was they who struck the first blow, taking us captive!"

"Hush, Esendri, do not pretend to understand it while you clearly do not!" Dethronir said, causing him to blush. Why did Dethronir always have to make him feel so inadequate?

"He does speak some truth, Dethronir," Thranduil said, "We ride out in search of Legolas and the Dwarves!

"Ready the steeds, take ten of your best men along,"

Both Felnor and Dethronir took their leave, acknowledging their orders.

Once Esendri was left alone with the king, he looked at the ground, knowing that there was business Thranduil wanted with him.

"My Lord - " he said, only to be cut off with a wave of the hand.

"I do not wish to hear any more apologies, for I am certain that you would have done everything in your power to keep him safe. It is I who should be extending my apologies to you instead, for the trouble Legolas has brought upon you time and again!" Thranduil said, causing Esendri to baulk in disbelief. The King was apologising - to him!

"It is my duty, and one that I take on gladly!"

It was then that someone pushed aside the silk that separated the study from the King's chambers, and a female Elf cloaked in hunting garb stepped in, her golden hair tied back loosely, graceful presence filling the room.

"I shall ride with you, my Lord," she said.

"Linn, you need not do so!" he said, only to be transfixed by the determination in her usually gentle eyes.

"Legolas is my son a, and I would not suffer to wait behind these walls for news of him! Esendri shall ride with me!"

"Very well, so be it!" Thranduil gave in with nary a struggle, before he left to instruct his servants to prepare another horse for Tuilinniel.

Left alone with the Queen, Esendri tried to smile, but found that his throat constricted, and his eyes grew moist. Tuilinniel stepped up and scooped him into an embrace, stroking his trembling frame and whispering words of comfort.

"Do not fear for Legolas, for does your heart not tell you he is well?" Her calming presence had a soothing effect on the Esendri, who stopped his trembling. He looked up into her eyes, only to be met with kindness and affection. How could he feel anything but peace in her presence?

In spite of her outward appearance, Tuilinniel felt anything but calm. She was filled with worry, but centuries of practice had taught her to maintain an air of serene encouragement in the face of danger.

"Come, let us get you a change of clothes before we ride out." She let go of Esendri and took his hand, leading him back to his own room, where she waited for him to change out of his ruined clothes.

Esendri was about to leave when he remembered something, and turned red, before beckoning for Tuilinniel to enter Legolas's room next to his own. She looked about it hesitantly, as Legolas was fiercely protective of his own domain. There were times when he refused entry to any but Esendri, as was the case for the last week. The room was kept tidy and clean, toys put away, books stacked on the shelves. In one corner lay some half-made wooden carvings, and the only thing out of place was a wooden flute lying in the middle of the floor. Esendri returned, face flushed, clutching a bottle.

Without explanation, he walked over to a wicker basket by Legolas' bed, and removed the cloth draped over it. Tuilinniel gasped as Esendri picked up a little creature, cradling it close, and offering the bottle to it. The wet nose sniffed a few times, before the cub started to suck, squeaking with happiness as it swallowed the milk.

"We found him alone, abandoned in the forest, and _had_ to take him in! Legolas was worried that his father would yell, so we never told anyone about it!"

A small smile lit up Tuilinniel's face, and she tried hard to hide her amusement. Thranduil had put his foot down when Legolas had brought a bird into the nursery that had almost blinded him when he was five. Since then, he had been forbidden to bring any animals from the forest back into the palace.

"Look, he is starving!" Esendri said, "Lass thinks it will only be a week ere he be ready to be weaned!"

"Tell me, Esendri, that this is the first time you have come across an abandoned cub! I did wonder why he asked me for a basket and refused to say what it was for!"

Esendri turned red, and muttered a brief apology under his breath. He finished feeding the cub, and tucked the small creature back into the basket, stroking its face one last time before he stood up and faced Tuilinniel.

"Please do not make me throw him out, for he will _die_ should he be left alone!"

"It shall be our little secret," she said, smiling.

"Now we are ready to head off in search of Lass!" Esendri said, reaching up and taking Tuilinniel's hand, dragging her across the large room.

"The fox-cub has been fed, but what about the little Elf?" said Tuilinniel, leading him towards the kitchens, where she instructed a packed basket be made for both him and the missing young Elves.

Once ready, they rushed to the stables, where the rest were waiting.

"Esendri needs to eat," Tuilinniel said. "As do Caeriel and Legolas."

"Very well." Thranduil did not argue, but was eager to start. "We ride in search of the Dwarves!"

The party mounted their steeds and left, taking their instructions from Esendri, who rode with Tuilinniel, eating as they picked up their pace through the forest.

It was a while before Esendri managed to find the site of the scuffle, for he had taken a roundabout way both times. The sky was brightening, and the Elves were grim as they surveyed the site.

"There were more than thirty of them, my Lord," Felnor said, after a brief consultation with his lead tracker.

"What business have they this far deep in our lands, for it has been long since Dwarves have dared venture uninhibited into Eryn Galen?" Dethronir said, voicing the question on everybody's minds.

Thranduil looked grave. "We still have a chance of catching up with them if we hurry!"

"Father, is it wise to take them back by force?"

Thranduil did not answer.

"Your brother may be suffering in their hands!" Tuilinniel said.

Dethronir lowered his head and held his peace, and the Elves started off again.

Following the trail through the trees, the party soon came across the spot where Esendri had made his escape. He did a brief recounting of how Legolas had helped him escape, leaving out the details about the magic. Dethronir remained stony-faced, eyes sweeping about the area with increased vigilance. He dismounted and walked over to the spot where Legolas had knelt and summoned the magic, and ran his bare hand through the grass. He then stood up, fixed Esendri with a peculiar glance, before resuming his place without a word.

It was another couple of hours before the party broke through the canopy and were faced with the sight of a huge, rocky plain.

"The trail gets murky here, for we are unable to track them over bare rock," Felnor said.

"Galdin," Thranduil said. "Come, we shall ride to their colony and demand the release of my son!"

Esendri was filled with excitement. The search for Legolas was over, and the Dwarves would be made to pay for their imprudence!


	7. Prisoners

**Prisoners**

Caeriel was scared stiff. She had been placed alone in a crude, ugly cell with stone walls, so dark that it took a while for her eyes to focus.

A shudder broke through her thin frame, and she pulled her legs up tight against her chest, hugging them for.

Sudden footsteps caused her to stop and look up. What did the Dwarves want with her? Were they planning to kill her, having realised that unlike Legolas, she had no bargaining value?

The footsteps grew nearer, and she shrank back against the wall. They were coming for her! They paused outside the door, and the jangling of keys followed. A key was placed into the door, and it was flung open, causing her to flinch and bury her face in her knees. Low chuckles rumbled through the rocky walls.

"It serves you right, filthy little creatures! We'll cut you down to what you really are, that's what we'll do!" Barin spat.

Something was thrust into the cell, and the door slammed shut. It was a while before Caeriel dared to move. When she summoned up enough courage to take a look, the sight that greeted her caused her to rush over.

Rage filled her as she stared down at Legolas, his limbs bound with chains, and a cloth was twisted around his head, gagging his mouth. Huge, ugly welts peered up at her, souvenirs from a sound beating. His eyes were shut, and his breathing was ragged. The black ink stains from the earlier adventure a lifetime ago in Felnor's study were still showing in his hair and hands, but were smeared by furious, panicky tears shed earlier.

The tears that ran down her cheeks were not of fear, but of hatred. Something did not feel right, for she knew Dwarves were not a cruel race. While Legolas had made a fool of them, the treatment he had been subjected to did not fit with what she knew of Dwarves.

She tried to undo his bonds, but only succeeded at ridding him of the cloth around his mouth. She then removed her light coat and covered him.

Leaving Legolas in a corner, Caeriel then curled up into a ball, and let an uneasy sleep take hold of her.

She was awoken by Legolas starting to stir, and was by his side. His face was pinched from pain and disorientation, and it was a while before everything came into focus. She watched on in horror as he began to squirm, panic starting to overcome him.

Fear started to take over her too, as panicked noises started to escape his lips, and she saw that he was trying to fight his fear, but losing the battle. She took a step back as his struggles became worse. It was not long before the soft noises increased into loud shouts, as he pleaded and threatened, attempting anything to secure his release.

"Legolas!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" Legolas screamed, and it was not long before he started throwing himself against the door, hot tears running down his face.

Caeriel tried her best to hold him still, but failed, as he was surrounded with the thick haze of fear and pain.

After what seemed like hours, Legolas passed out, and she pressed a corner of her dress to his head wounds to stem the bleeding. Taking a few, steadying breaths to ensure that she did not go into hysterics, she dragged Legolas away from the door to the farthest end of the cell.

Just as she feared, heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway. The key in the door turned, and she stood up in front of Legolas, ready to fight.

The Dwarf that stood framed in the doorway, was not Barin but the leader, Galdin, holding a torch in his hand. Caeriel stared at him, frozen to the spot.

"Where is he?" Galdin said.

"You shall harm him no further!" she said in their tongue, causing him to frown.

"I am not out to harm him!"

"_Liar_." The word was spat out with such emotion that he stepped into the cell and pushed her aside.

The sight of Legolas was enough to stun him speechless.

"Who did that to him?" he said.

"Did you not command this?"

"Never in a thousand years would I dream of inflicting such hurt on any living creature, even an Elf!"

"Then release him, and take me instead!" she cried. "Can you not see that he will perish if you keep him here? Legolas is so afraid of this place, he will not survive long if you do not let him go!"

A flicker of pity crossed Galdin's face.

"No. He is a useful piece of leverage in my dealings with Thranduil."

"He needs medicine and to be taken out of the caves, my Lord!"

A nod indicated his assent. Already, Legolas's breathing was getting increasingly shallow and irregular as they spoke. Galdin scooped up the limp body in his arms, and indicated that Caeriel follow him.

Taking a series of long, winding tunnels that had branches off in every direction, he soon surfaced, into a strange enclosure. He laid Legolas upon the ground before turning to the worried Caeriel behind him.

"This is a sacred place for my people, and is more well-guarded than you think. Attempt to escape and you will be killed. I shall send a healer up."

"What if Barin comes?"

"You need not fear him. He has overstepped the boundaries. While my people have no great love for your kind, we do not tolerate such cruelty more worthy of goblins than Dwarves! We have honour in our dealings with our captives. I will ensure that Barin shall never set foot in this place again while I live."

Caeriel answered with a brief, bewildered nod of the head, and Galdin left the girl behind, alone to study the place. She saw that she was in a ravine, not more than twenty steps wide, surrounded by steep, smooth rock walls, fifty feet high that opened up into the stars above. Stone statues of the Dwarven Lords of old looked down at her with stern, solemn expressions.

She was about try climbing the walls when a new Dwarf came in.

"I have come to tend to the wounds of the son of Thranduil," the Dwarf said, causing Caeriel to turn at the higher tone of voice. Sudden realisation dawned upon her: This Dwarf was female, although she had a beard!

She nodded, still distrustful, and it was a while before allowed the Dwarf to draw near..

"What is your name?"

"Caeriel."

"Pleased to meet you, Caeriel. I am a healer, and Norain is my name."

"He was beaten!" she said, before proceeding to work quickly and skilfully on Legolas. "I cannot imagine that one of us did this to him."

"Will he survive?"

"Yes. Even for as weak a race as you, these are but physical wounds that will heal."

Caeriel sat down a distance away, and watched as Norain worked.

"It is strange for an Elf, let alone one so young as you, to be able to speak our language,"

"My father, whom I have never known, was King Thranduil's emissary to your people. My mother took it upon herself to teach me some Dwarven."

"Lord Haradan, the only Elf our people respected, for he lacked the arrogance of your kind!"

"You knew my father?"

"Indeed. A good person, brave, and thoughtful, full of respect for us."

A flush appeared on Caeriel's face as she thought over this latest piece of information about her father.

"Lord Haradan disappeared close to twenty-five years ago, but you do not look a day older than twelve!"

"You do not understand. We do not grow and age like mortals. My uncle tells me that we grow twice as slowly as human children."

"You would take your time growing if you were to live forever!"

Caeriel thought long and hard, struggling to come to a decision whether to speak. She gave into her impulse in the end, and asked, "I do not understand why Legolas was treated thusly. My mother told me that Dwarves were good creatures."

Norain let out a long breath. How could she explain the complexities of the world to such a young girl? However, was the Elf as young as she seemed? For there was a kind of wisdom that emanated from her solemn eyes, ones that spoke of knowledge beyond her ears. Was this what they meant by the burdens carried by the first-born?

"You might not understand it, but there are good and bad in all races - "

"Surely not Elves!" Caeriel cried.

A wry smile greeted her words. "I will not argue with you over that, but things are never so simple. Who knows how one will react under extreme pressure? There are many Dwarves out there who hate Elves, some with good cause, others without - "

"What do you mean good cause? How can they be right in beating Legolas?"

"I'm not saying what Barin did is right! You have to understand too, that our laws and customs hold Honour before everything else. While Barin's actions were despicable, he hates your kind, for he believes Elves to be responsible for the evils of the world."

"How can that be so?"

"Surely you know how your kind are not invulnerable to temptation and trickery? A strange evil has been making its presence felt around us, and word has it that it is drawn here by a power held by the Elves. A power that is strong and dangerous, which only made its presence felt over ten years ago. An emerging force that your father was aware of and researching when he went missing. Many of our kinsmen have died in mysterious ways, and Barin believes it to be your fault."

"I do not understand."

"I don't expect you to! Even one as learned as your father was stumped and confused. I have overheard whispered conversations about how dreadful it is, and how one of the first-born will bring about a darkness to cover these lands. An idea like that terrifies Barin, and he believes you should all be banished to the West, or killed."

Legolas awoke then, and he sat up, body tense, a scream piercing the air. He reached out and grabbed Norain's sleeve, eyes wild and cornered, breathing hard.

"Hush now," Norain said, trying to calm him.

Her words did not seem to have any effect on Legolas, and his breathing grew heavier, as it took in the appearance of yet another Dwarf.

"Legolas! The stars shine upon you from above!" Caeriel's soft voice seemed to jolt him into the present, and he looked to the side. He saw then that her words rang true, and the doubt and panic seemed to ebb from him.

The pair were almost relieved to hear his breathing deepen, and to see his eyes glaze over, as he let go of Norain's sleeve, and sank back to the ground into a more peaceful sleep.

"Evil or not, there is no excuse for how Legolas has been treated!"

"No, I ask that you do not judge all our kind to be like Barin, and to understand that there is more to it than meets the eye."

Caeriel took time to think over her words.

"All done," said Norain. "He is starting to heal with remarkable speed, and should be as good as new in a week! I shall see what I can do to get those chains off him so that I can tend to those wounds. Look after him well, and do not attempt to escape, for Lord Galdin's patience and benevolence is limited!"

And so Caeriel watched over Legolas, a calming presence as he awoke with some nightmare, watching as he soon fell back into the healing abyss of sleep.

It was close to midday when he awoke, struggling to sit up.

"Legolas, please do not move about, your wounds are still yet unhealed!"

Her request fell on deaf ears, as Legolas ignored her. "I am fine!'

Caeriel rolled her eyes at him, before sticking out a hand and pushing him on the shoulder, causing him to stumble backward and fall down hard.

"Why did you do that?" he said as he tried not to wince from the pain.

"Because you are clearly not ready to move about! How are you to take on a party of Dwarves if you do not recover completely?"

The light in his eyes caused her to groan.

"Please, Legolas, lie still; the Dwarves are not out to harm you."

She knew she had hit the wrong note, because he tensed up, disbelief on his face.

"_Not out to harm me_? What we are doing here if they had any good intentions?"

"Had they wanted to kill you, they would have left you to rot in the caves, for all the good your _courage_ was in there!" Caeriel said, taking out her anger and frustration at their situation on Legolas.

Legolas turned almost purple with rage at the mention of his previous humiliation. His pride had been stung by his earlier displays of fear in front of Dwarves. He hated and feared caves, for they were so devoid of life, and he always felt like he was choking and drowning at even the thought of being trapped within one.

"Had you not been such a fool and an idiot to have gotten yourself captured by the stinky creatures, we would not be in such a mess!" he shouted.

He stormed over and collapsed in a seething pile at the furthest end of the ravine, as far away from Caeriel as possible, exhausted by his display of emotion and shame, and refused to turn around to face her. Stabs of pain ate at him from his injuries, but he bit his lips and refused to show any signs of discomfort and weathered them, sticking his chin out and continued to stare at the rocks in front of him.

The soft sobs that floated up to him caught him by surprise, and he turned to find that Caeriel had curled herself up into a small ball, and was rocking herself. Legolas blanched at the sight, knowing that he was responsible for her misery.

Approaching Caeriel, Legolas put his arms around her, ignoring the sharp protests of his wounds, as well as the crying out of his brain at getting this close to a girl.

"Please, do not cry, Caeriel, I take back my words!"

She continued crying, the strain of previous days catching up. And so Legolas held her, and stroked her hair in the way his mother did whenever he was upset, singing to her in his soft, melodious voice.

It was a while before the sobs abated. Huddled together, the two Elflings soon fell into an uneasy sleep, both their dreams full of darkness and fear.


	8. Disgrace

Disgrace

Galdin found them early that night, asleep in each other's arms, a picture of serenity. He stood there for a while, unwilling to disturb them, before walking up to them. He shook them, and watched as their eyes came into focus. A glimmer of fear was replaced by anger, and Legolas scrambled to his feet.

"Do not touch her, Dwarf!"

Galdin did not explode and hit him, in spite of what he expected, and the Dwarf even managed a small chuckle.

"Still ever the warrior, much like your father!" Galdin said. "Don't worry. Barin and his men have been banished from my kingdom. Are your wounds healing properly?"

Shocked, Legolas nodded, not knowing what to say.

"It is time for you to be returned to your people. Let this be a future lesson about wandering off on your own!"

The elation that broke across both faces almost melted his hardened heart.

"Unless you are capable of flight, that would mean returning to the caves in order to get out," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

As expected, Legolas shrank back in fear.

Caeriel stepped up from behind and took his hand, whispering into his ear

Gritting his teeth, Legolas took a big step in the direction of the caves, and a shudder passed through him. A firm squeeze of his hand pushed him forward, and he took a deep breath and plunged into the frightful blackness.

Once within, he felt a familiar rush of panic start to overtake him, but fought hard to push it aside. He focused on the torches that lined the walls, counting down through to freedom. Several times he felt himself almost succumbing to the terror, but each time he resisted. How could a Sindarin Prince, a son of Thranduil, appear so weak in front of the Dwarves?

After what seemed like hours, Galdin led them out into the open. Legolas burst out into the open air, relieved.

Looking about, he cried out with joy as he spotted his brother, tall and proud, a distance away from the great doors.

"Muindor!" He ran straight to Dethronir, and was about to throw his arms around his waist in relief when he was stopped short in his steps by an icy glare.

"Let us leave. You have caused enough trouble!" Dethronir said, before turning away, leaving Legolas in a state of shock. While it was true that Dethronir did not usually shower him with attention and kisses, this coldness was uncalled for, and a slap in the face of his euphoria.

He turned and saw that Caeriel looked confused. The Dwarves had retreated back into their realm without a word to the Elves, and so Legolas and Caeriel had no choice but to follow Dethronir, both feeling as if they were in disgrace.

Dethronir led them back to his steed, where Legolas made an exclamation of delight, only to be silenced by another venomous glower. Dethronir instructed them to mount the horse, increasing Legolas's sense of foreboding. Why was his brother so brusque and cold? Where was his father? Esendri? Why had the Dwarves let him go? The questions did not stop, but he did not ask.

Riding in silence, Legolas risked a few glances at his brother. He did not like what he saw, and the nervous feeling at the bottom of his stomach grew.

It was a while before they drew in sight of the forest. In spite of having just one good eye, Legolas spotted a figure in the distance, and leapt off the horse before Dethronir could stop him.

"Nana!" he screamed, picking himself up and raced towards Tuilinniel. He reached her, and was scooped up into a warm embrace. "Nana! I missed you!"

Tuilinniel gasped as she noticed his injuries, only to have him attempt to push her away.

"My poor lass tithen," she said, kissing his forehead. "We need to get you to the healers!"

"I am good," he said, before realising that his father was standing a few yards away, watching. "Adar?"

Thranduil's relief at seeing Legolas safe had turned into anger, which he fought down. He avoided Legolas's questioning gaze, and instead turned to Felnor. "Take him back, Felnor!" he said, ignoring the accusing look Tuilinniel threw at him.

"He is injured," Tuilinniel said, unwilling to start a full argument just yet.

"Then we shall get him to the healers!" Thranduil said.

Tuilinniel's quiet eyes flashed, but she allowed Felnor to take Legolas to his steed, as Caeriel watched from Dethronir's horse with wide eyes. Esendri had nothing to say for once as he watched Legolas's expression fall after a brave fide to maintain some form of nonchalance.

And so the Elves rode back to the palace, with Legolas's thoughts growing ever bleaker with the heavy silence that hung around them. It was as if some dreadful event he was unaware of had passed without his knowledge. A million different scenarios, each more unlikely than the previous, played through his head in the hours that ensured. Even the packed food Felnor handed him stuck in his throat, and he stared morosely at the horse's mane before him.

It was a long ride, and Legolas was in a stupor as they came into sight of the palace. He let Felnor take him up to the healers with nary a fuss, not even asking for Tuilinniel.

He was placed in a soft bed, and the healers stripped away his clothes, and dressed his wounds. All this he suffered in silence, not willing to put up a struggle as he might have done under normal circumstances.

It was not long before they finished, and they turned to leave without a word. Only Nearil, the chief healer, who had seen him through many broken bones and cracked ribs, gave him a brief, affectionate pat on the head before he too left.

Legolas stared up at the ceiling, but sleep was elusive. Where was his mother? He lay there in the darkness of the room, feeling the cool summer breeze blowing through the windows - alone.

He started to drift off into a world of troubled dreams, only to be startled awake by someone's entry through the window.

Sitting up in his bed, he regretted the sudden movement as his abused flesh cried out, and it was a while before he managed to focus on the intruder.

"Legolas?"

"Sen?"

"Ai, how feel you?" Esendri whispered, before he sat himself on the edge of Legolas's bed.

"'Tis naught but a few cuts and bruises. Tell me, where is nana?"

A shadow crossed Esendri's face, causing Legolas to lean forward.

"Where is she?"

"I walked past the bedchambers, only to hear heated voices from within."

"What? Why? Legolas said, even though he knew Esendri was trying to tell him that his parents had fought. Such an idea was so aberrant to him that he found it difficult to comprehend.

"Think, Legolas! Did you really think the Dwarves released you because your brother requested it of them? That they let you go out of the goodness of their hearts?"

"What happened?"

"We rode in search of you, and followed the Dwarves' trail. We managed to ascertain that you had been taken captive by the Galdin, and it was decided that Master Dethronir would negotiate for your release while the rest of us waited.

"He returned, and held a long, agitated conference with your father, before setting off again. It was then that we realised that the Dwarves had demanded for something in exchange for your safe return."

Legolas sank back into the pillows, disbelief written all over his face.

"And I thought Galdin had released me in pity!"

"They are Dwarves, Lass!"

"And what of Caeriel?"

"She was not hurt, and has been taken back by Milinral."

Footsteps sounded in the hallway just outside, and Esendri looked about in alarm.

"Farewell, Master!" he whispered, before bounding out of the window and making his escape.

The door creaked open, not giving Legolas any time to pretend to be asleep. It opened wider as the one outside saw that he was wide awake, and Dethronir slipped in.

"Muindor," Legolas said.

"Naneth requested that I check on you."

"How is she?"

Dethronir's smooth cheek twitched.

"If you _cared _about her, none of this would ever have happened!" Dethronir said. "Had you thought about how worried she would have been when you stayed out all night, you would never have gotten yourself captured!"

Legolas shrank back in his bed, burning shame and guilt rising.

"Do you have any idea what adar has had to pay for your moment of fun?"

Legolas did not answer.

"That the Dwarves be allowed free to roam the eastern edge of Eryn Galen, and he has promised them three of the _mithril _crowns, as well as the vest!"

The mouth of the young one dropped open in shock. He knew just how priceless those crowns were. In fact, they were only worn by the king and his two sons on special occasions, for the metal was too valuable to risk by daily wear. The vest, however, was a completely different matter. It was difficult even to put a value on it, but he knew that it was worth more than entire villages, from what Felnor had told him. Constructed for one almost as small as he, Legolas had been made to don it whenever he left the safe confines of the palace, sometimes as he rode out with his father or Felnor on patrols, and it had on occasions indeed saved him from a few otherwise crippling blows.

"Yes, Legolas, such is the price for your folly! In case you fail to understand, adar has been working for the past few centuries to keep the Dwarves out of Eryn Galen, and all this has been destroyed by you!"

"I had no idea!" Legolas said, hot, shameful tears coming to his eyes, which he wiped away angrily.

Facing the miserable one before him, Dethronir seemed to relent. Breathing a deep sigh, he said, "You must know that you were born into a position of responsibility, Legolas. You are a son of Kings. It is not your choice, but you will have to face up to your duties someday. It is not a life many will covet, but you will stand up to the scrutiny of your birthright, despite what you think of yourself."

Without waiting for his reply, Dethronir rose and left, leaving Legolas in a state of shock. This was the first time that he had spoken to Legolas about the burdens they both shared. Legolas felt a sensation of sudden warmth, for he knew that he was not alone. Still, the thought that even one as strong as his brother would feel the strain was unnerving.

Even then, his irrepressible nature fought its way to the surface, and it was not long before his mind was spinning, attempting to work out the best way to salvage the situation. He would get out of his disgrace and regain his father's respect. He would make the Dwarves pay for their tormenting of him and their humiliation of his father and their people.

x

**Sindarin Translations:**  
muindor - brother   
Nana - mummy   
Naneth - mother   
Adar - father


	9. Negotiations

**Negotiations**

"Are you out of your mind, Lass?" Esendri said from a few steps behind. "Your father is in a black enough mood, and I would think it best for you to lie low and instead focus your energy on regaining his favour!"

"Come on Sen, stop being such a sluggard!"

It had been two weeks since the disastrous events with the Dwarves. Two weeks of shame and guilt that Legolas would not forget easily, and it was today that he planned to rectify all of that. It had been torture, enduring the frosty treatment from his father and brother.

"You will never make it back to the palace on time!" said Esendri, as he saw they were headed for the stables.

"Which is why we shall be taking the horses!" Legolas said, grinning back at him.

"Good morning, Mellarin!" he cried, running up to the stable-master and giving him a hug.

"'Tis early to see you here, Legolas!" Mellarin was a good friend of the young ones, for they often snuck down to the stables with pleas to work with the horses, and their cheery voices and innocent eagerness were the highlight of his day.

"Father has given me the day off, and Sen and I fully intend to make the most of it! We shall therefore require two steeds!"

Mellarin did not question his motives, although he risked a frown at them. What two young Elves wanted with horses at six in the morning was anybody's guess. He smiled and headed into the stables, beckoning for them to follow him.

"I hope you know what you are doing!" he said.

"Fear not, Mellarin!" Legolas gave him a wide grin, before leaping onto the horse. He had not yet reached an age in which to be given a personal steed, and rode with any horse he came into contact with. Nissiriel, however, was one of his personal favourites.

"I fear I can only spare you Nissiriel today, Legolas."

"I doubt even Sen has put on so much weight that she can nary bear us both!" Legolas said, giggling. "We shall not linger, as there are important deeds to be done!"

It was long past midday before Esendri and Legolas reached their destination.

Legolas dismounted, the long and relentless ride taking its toll, and he tried to hide the pain from his recent injuries. This was not missed Esendri, who clucked at him.

"I see you have not yet to make a full recovery, Master!"

Legolas scowled as he tried to regain his composure. He chose to ignore the jibe, and instead turned and faced Nissiriel, telling her to follow him

"Halt, who goes there?" a gruff voice called.

"I am Legolas of the woodland realm, and wish to start negotiations with your leader!" said Legolas in a clear voice.

A short laugh escaped the sentry's throat, as he beheld the Elves before him.

"Go home to your mothers, Elves, before I make you sorry for ever setting foot here!"

Legolas pulled out a long sceptre hidden within his cloak, and held it out to the Dwarf, ignoring Esendri, who tried hard not to choke.

Ignoring Esendri's frantic movements, Legolas continued, "This is the sceptre of Nargorin, the staff of power of Eryn Galen's royal household, and I command you to bring me to your leader!"

The Dwarf's eyes widened in disbelief. An Elf barely out of his mother's womb coming as a representation of the Elven kingdom? Still, his instincts told him that the staff he wielded in his hands was precious at the very least.

They reached the entrance of the Dwarven realm, only to be greeted by the sight of Galdin himself about to embark on a hunting party.

"Lord Galdin!"

Galdin spotted the Elves, and he choked on a breath of smoke.

"What? Got yourselves caught again have you, Elflings?"

"I am Legolas of Eryn Galen, and have come to start formal negotiations with you as a representative of my people!" Legolas said, brandishing the sceptre . "This is the sceptre of Nargorin, and while I wield it, you shall give me the full protection your people can offer! To violate this would be to engage in an act of war, and this, my people will not suffer!"

Galdin took a step forward for a closer look at the staff, ensuring that his eyes were not deceiving him. He sucked a few times on his pipe before speaking.

"What is it you wish to talk about, Elf?"

"That you take back your agreement made with my father two weeks ago to the day!"

A huge roar of laughter went out among the Dwarves, each of them louder than the next, and it was long before the mocking sound died out, as they looked at Legolas, an Elf not even their height.

"Look, Elf, I do not have the time nor the patience for your childish games. Be thankful that your father valued you enough to agree to our conditions. I doubt that he will be so generous a second time around, so I suggest you go home to him and leave us alone!"

A hot, angry flush rose in Legolas's face, and he struggled to push it down.

"I was the one you took captive, and it was I that you should have struck the bargain with!" he said, surprising the Dwarves with his composure, for he had learnt much from his father and watching court sessions.

"And what would you bargain with, _little one_? Your toys?" said Galdin.

It was Esendri's turn to flush red, and he would have lashed out at the rudeness of the Dwarf had Legolas not given him a silencing glare.

"Me."

The laughter that broke out this time was louder and more derisive than before.

Legolas waited for the jeers to die down, before taking a deep breath.

"That none of your greatest warriors is any match for me."

"Now really, that is the most ludicrous thing next to the assertion that Elves are superior to Dwarves!" said Galdin, chuckling.

"Five days from now, at dawn, bring your greatest warriors and meet me fifteen miles east of Eryn Galen in the plains of Newarth, under the shadow of the great sycamore tree. I shall fell them in five different competitions on mutually agreed terms."

"If you should fail in any of these?"

"I shall become a slave to your people for the rest of my life!"

"You do realise that is forever!"

Legolas did not reply, and instead stuck his chin out in defiance.

"Are you serious about this, Elfling?" Galdin relented, deciding to offer him a chance to step down for Legolas was very young after all.

"You are not scared, are you?"

Galdin turned an unpleasant shade. Whether he realised it or not, Legolas had questioned the pride and honour of an entire Dwarven people, and that Galdin would never allow. He had to take up Legolas's challenge, or be humiliated and be seen as without a shed of dignity.

"Very well, the deal is set. If you win, I would gladly null the agreement made between me on your father and return the goods I hold as mine to your family. On top of that, I am willing to throw in the entire contents of my treasury in as a bonus! What guarantee would you give me as proof that I will not turn up for this meeting in vain?"

"On my word as a Silvan prince, we shall meet five days from now!"

"It's a deal!"

Legolas did not wait, and retraced his steps back towards to the forest.

"Have you gone completely insane?" Esendri shouted as soon as they were out of earshot. "Of all the things, to lay such a bet with the Dwarves! Do you not recall what they did to you the last time they lay their filthy hands on you?"

"Which is why it is ever more important that I beat them!" Legolas said, before swinging himself onto the back of the horse.

Esendri almost screamed in frustration at his stubbornness. Did Legolas not realise that he could _die_ from it? But then again, the threat of losing his life was always one of the last reasons to hold Legolas back from doing anything.

"I have half a mind to go straight to your father, Legolas! It was bad enough that you steal his sceptre, but imagining that you can Dwarven warriors is pure madness!"

"Had I thought you would have done so, I would never have let you into it!"

Shrugging in defeat, Esendri mounted the horse, and said, "If you insist on this you might do well to rest yourself well. It is not wise to compete when you are still hurting from previous injuries!"

Legolas did not answer, knowing he had won.

"Ai, Lass, I do not even pretend to understand what goes through that thick skull of yours!" Esendri said.

"Do not try then!"

"Remember not to cry when I fail to piece you together after the Dwarves are through with you then!"


	10. Contest

**Contest**

The next five days were the longest and most difficult ones ever for Esendri, and he went about his chores with such a glum and troubled look that many paused to enquire after him. Still, each time he resisted the urge to give Legolas away, and remained torn between loyalty to his friend and concern for his life. Even Legolas attempted to cheer him up by being rowdier and more mischievous than usual, much to the consternation of his elders. Legolas even took his silent treatment in good stride, with the gleeful knowledge that soon he would have redeemed himself in the eyes of his father and brother.

It was in such a bleak mood at one in the morning of the appointment with the Dwarves that Esendri was roused from his slumber by Legolas, who was bouncing off the walls in his excitement.

"Trust you to face your death with such joy," Esendri said as they snuck down the corridors, avoiding the sentries with practised skill. He was still undecided whether to give Legolas up.

"Hurry, Sen, we will be late if you tarry!" Legolas said, turning around and spotting Esendri dragging his feet.

Once he reached the stables, Legolas let himself into it, and was waiting with Laediran outside by the time Esendri rounded the corner.

"Legolas," Esendri said when he saw the horse.

"I could hardly have taken Mellarin, for she is not swift enough! I have a small detour to make before we reach the plain!"

A visible sigh escaped Esendri, before he mounted, trying hard to resist the urge to yell at Legolas. He pulled at the horse's mane in frustration, only to make the beast snort.

"Your brother will kill us!"

"Sen, had I know you would have been so difficult, I would never have let you in on this!"

"You expect me to sit back and watch you get yourself killed?"

Legolas took a while to reply.

"You must understand that in spite of what you think, I am not throwing my life away. I must right this humiliation!"

His solemn tone caused Esendri to pause for a while. Had he misjudged this as another of Legolas's crazy schemes for mischief? Perhaps it would be good just to be beside him while Legolas attempted to right this wrong.

After riding for more than four hours, they reached the boundary of the forest, where Legolas dismounted and motioned for Esendri to stay put while he ventured off. He returned five minutes later with a smug expression on his face.

In under an hour, the pair came up to the agreed meeting site, just as the summer sky was starting to lighten. The shadow of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain to their north, gleamed red with the rising Anor, while the waters of the Long Lake, two miles to the East, started to shimmer.

"Where are the Dwarves?" Legolas said.

"Perhaps they grew scared at the last moment? Can we leave then?" Esendri said, his voice too hopeful.

It was fifteen minutes before the Dwarves turned up, much to the chagrin of Esendri, who had been keeping his fingers crossed in the hope that they would have forfeited the contest.

Instead, they drew near in a rancorous bunch, in high spirits.

"You are brave indeed, little one!" Galdin cried as he spotted the pair from a distance. "I hope you are well-trained in the art of slavery!"

"Have you brought what I seek?" Legolas said, ignoring his insult.

Galdin snapped his fingers, and one of his soldiers drew out a parchment and handed it to him. He unrolled it, showing it to the Elves.

"What of the _mithril_?"

"Did you expect me to bring such valuable stuff here? When you have had enough of your dawdling, would we be able to start our putting you in your place?"

"Very well! The first contest will be one that of accuracy!"

He drew out an melon from within his belongings, and whispered to Esendri about what to do, causing him to blanch. A scathing look earned a firm, resolute nod, who walked up to the tree a hundred paces away with the melon and waited for the signal, determined to at least contribute to the madness Legolas had set out to achieve.

Indicating Esendri to take up his position, Legolas drew out his bow and spoke to the assembled Dwarves, who had every expression of bemusement on each of their faces. "This shall be a test of accuracy, with Esendri and Lord Galdin to be judges for fairness sake."

A large Dwarf stepped out from the party and laughed, pointing at Esendri, who put the melon on his head and was standing, back against the tree.

"A competition with the bow and arrow? I cannot allow this, for we do not use such weapons!"

Legolas smiled, as if expecting the objection.

"Which is why I shall not object to you using any weapon of your choice!"

Another Dwarf came forward, the glee in his eyes undisguised.

"Very well then, I shall use this as a weapon, and you shall be sorry indeed you ever gave us this concession!" he said, drawing out a small axe that Dwarves used to hurl with deadly precision and accuracy.

He was stopped by Legolas.

"Stay your hand, Master Dwarf, for I am not done! One can see that any fool will be able to hit the fruit from such a near distance. Accuracy is measured in more dimensions than simply to the left or right or the height of an object. We shall shoot together, and the one who succeeds in piercing the melon without touching the bark of the tree shall be the winner!" he said, repeating what Felnor had ingrained into him in the past two years of practise.

A moment's hesitation presented itself to Dwarf's face, before he caught the triumphant glint in Legolas's eye.

"What are we waiting for?" he cried, and threw out his axe without warning.

Legolas let loose an arrow with such speed that it seemed like a blur to those watching. Both axe and arrow hit the melon in the centre at the same time with a resounding thwack, and the Dwarves were impressed by the way Esendri did not flinch as both weapons came at him. He let out a triumphant yell when they hit, and rolled away, to leave the melon still stuck to the tree trunk.

The hushed silence quickly gave way to a loud rush of exclamations, and Galdin quickly made his way to the tree, followed by the rest of the Dwarves, while Legolas sauntered up slowly behind, self-assuredness in every step he took.

A loud roar of disbelief rose from the Dwarves as Galdin pulled out the axe and the melon fell to the ground, the arrow still embedded within it. Splitting open the melon revealed the arrow to have paused right in the centre of the fruit.

"Very well then, you win this round, but be reminded there are four more for you to lose!" Galdin said. "What else have you got in mind?"

"To the east of us lies the Long Lake. I suggest that whoever returns to us first with a fish caught from the waters of it shall win the second round. We do not fish, so there will be no advantage there!"

"You sure you want to do this, Elf?" Another Dwarf said. "Us Dwarves are known for our deadly bursts of speed, and you are nowhere near full-grown!"

Legolas grinned and nodded.

"As before, Galdin and Esendri will be the judges! And I shall allow you a head-start, for my kind are known to be swift indeed!"

"That will not be necessary, Elfling! If any, I fear it's you who needs the head-start, if you could see the length of your own stride!"

"Very well then, on your marks!" Esendri said, knowing very well that Legolas could win the speed portion of this round, for most of his days were spent fleeing some irate grown-up or beast who sought to give him a sound beating for his pranks.

"Go!"

Legolas was not surprised to see that the Dwarf had a better start than himself, the stout creature putting down the power in his legs and pulling away. It was not long before the gap between them widened to ten feet, but still he persevered, concentrating on putting one foot down on the other.

Over fifteen minutes later, he reached the shores of the lake behind the Dwarf, who was having difficulty, splashing about in the shallow water, attempting to land himself a catch. The corners of Legolas's lips curled up in a smile, before he continued further north, knowing that there would be no hope of catching anything with the racket the other was causing.

Once there, he waded into the water, watching as the smaller fish scattered in shock. He waited for another half-minute, and saw that there was quite an abundance of larger fish just further out. The water was almost waist-high by the time he got to where he wanted to be. He then pulled an arrow out from his quiver, before stabbing down into the water with a triumphant yell, and brought up a raw and wriggling fish about the size of his arm, speared through by the sharp arrow.

For a moment Legolas stood there, staring at the blood pouring out of the fish. This was the first time he had killed not in defence. A sudden sensation of regret filled him at the decision he had made. He should have known better than to come up with this! He watched as the fish slowed its beating, life taking leave of it. A great sorrow washed over him, and he said a silent prayer for the life he had just taken.

A great shout indicated the Dwarf might have had success. Holding onto his prize, he waded out of the water, and ran, careful not to drop his slippery catch. His thoughts soon took leave of him, and it was only when he heard Esendri's cheering did he realise that he had won.

"Well done, Lass!" cried Esendri, taking the bloody carcass of the fish away from Legolas. He was so excited that he did not complain about the ruined clothes.

Five minutes later, Legolas's competitor huffed his way up, and threw a small fish to the ground. He spat upon it, before turning and storming off.

"What do you suggest next?" Galdin was impressed by Legolas's performance so far, but was still confident winning.

"I suggest a contest of hand-held weapons!" Legolas said, and unsheathed his long knife.

The Dwarf that had lost to him in the first round came forward, eager to avenge his earlier humiliation, brandishing a large axe. He grinned at Legolas, although his eyes were cold and determined.

"Very well, Morden, the first one who incapacitates the other wins!" Galdin said, before the spectators formed a loose circle around the combatants.

The signal was given for the fight to begin, and the Dwarf lunged forward, aiming to strike Legolas down. Legolas grinned and jumped aside, surprising Morden with his agility. Not waiting for him to strike again, Legolas leapt high into the air, landing behind Morden. He then seized the Dwarf from behind, pinning his knife to Morden's throat, and let out a victorious cry.

"Enough!" Galdin cried, alarmed at how rapidly the match had been resolved. Legolas was not better than Morden in this aspect, but the Dwarf had underestimated his opponent's speed and paid for it.

Galdin scowled, wondering if his men could win for the first time since the competition started.

"For the fourth round, we shall have a contest of strength!" Legolas said. He strolled over to the great sycamore tree, with a boulder at its foot.

"'Tis not too complicated. Whoever succeeds in lifting that shall win!"

While the dwarves would have howled with laughter earlier, Legolas's winning streak had planted doubt in them, and so they squinted at him, wondering what trickery he had in store this time.

Esendri blanched, but held his tongue. While Legolas seemed to have thought his competition out well, he could not help but feel worried about this round.

"And if we both meet with the same result?" asked Galdin, more hopeful than before.

"We think of another competition for this round!"

"Very well, I shall do it!" The sentry who had stopped the pair five days before stepped forward.

Walking over to the boulder, he squatted down beside it. His hands groped about for a good hold. Grunting, he lifted with all his strength, but the boulder did not even shudder.

Legolas skipped over, grinning. The Dwarf walked away in disgust after giving up. Legolas sat down and removed his shoes, much to the Dwarves' amusement.

"It helps me get a better grip!" he said, drawing more bemused chortles, while Esendri's face lit up as he realised what Legolas was doing.

Once he stood barefoot, Legolas moved over to the boulder, and entwined his feet in the tree roots. Crouching down, he closed his eyes. It was a full minute before he reached forward and placed both hands on the rock.

Esendri felt it when Legolas called upon the magic, a familiar warmness filling his limbs as Legolas let it fill his body. The power and might of the old tree flowed into him, and he waited until he felt strength seep into his bones, and lifted the rock with a jerk, much to the amazement and horror of the Dwarves. He then gave it a thrust, causing it to roll away from the tree.

"What devilry is that!" Galdin exclaimed.

Legolas did not answer, but just smiled.

"A conference with my men, if you don't mind?" Galdin said after a while.

The Dwarves filtered off to a side, huddled together in a tight, worried embrace, and Legolas fell back onto the tree trunk, beads of perspiration erupting on his brow.

Esendri rushed over, showering concern upon him.

"Do not worry about me, Sen," Legolas said. "The tree's roots had been crushed by the rock, and it requested me to aid it in removing it when we first arrived, giving me the idea for the competition."

Esendri beamed. He had wondered what Legolas was doing when they first arrived, stroking the tree.

Footsteps sounded the return of the Dwarves, and Legolas managed to pull himself to sit upright against the trunk.

"We have decided it's unfair for you to decide all the competitions, and have come up with one of our own!" Galdin said, trying to keep his frustration and desperation at bay.

"Indeed you speak the truth."

"First, let us get away from this confounded tree!" Galdin said.

Seeing their reluctant looks leant more encouragement to Galdin, who managed a smile when they had put a distance between them and the tree.

"If you manage survive three square blows of my fist, we shall admit defeat!"

"That is completely out of order!" Esendri cried, leaping forward in anger.

"Do I have your word?" Legolas said.

"Master, please do not do this, you will not survive! Can you not see that he will shatter your bones with one hit?" Esendri pleaded in Sindarin, tears coming to his eyes as he saw Legolas's resolve.

"On my word as Lord of my people!" Galdin said.

"Very well, I shall neither duck nor step back from your blows!" Legolas said.

"If you fall over, you lose!"

Stepping forward, Legolas thrust his chest out.

The first blow came, landing with a resounding crack on his shoulder. To the surprise of the Dwarves, Legolas did not cry out in pain, and instead stumbled back at the impact, his face unflinching.

Impressed by his resilience, Galdin paused for a second. He had held back the first time, for it was not in his nature to hit a young, defenceless creature. Even then, he knew the blow must have caused a huge amount of pain, contrary to how Legolas reacted.

His second blow hit Legolas one hard in the stomach, winding him, causing Legolas to double over, almost falling to the ground. Yet, he managed to struggle to stand up straight again, and a fire blazed in those brilliant blue eyes of his.

"You ready to give up, Elf?" taunted the Dwarves around, delighted at how this was turning their way.

Galdin was about to hit him with all he had when he drew back his fist, admiration filling him. A sudden feeling of grudging acceptance that he had been bested filled him, and he thrust the scroll into Legolas's hands.

Legolas had been preparing himself for the final blow, and was shocked to see Galdin concede defeat.

"The _mithril_?" Esendri said, controlling his conflicting urges to cheer and check that Legolas was alright.

"I told you that I shall return whatever I had with me, but it is with great regret that I announce they have been stolen by that ungrateful brute Barin, who snuck up on my guards in the still of the night and made off with them!" Galdin said, scowling at his useless men, defeated by such a small Elf.

"You lying, cheating _filth_!" Esendri was livid with anger.

"Sen!" Legolas said, not managing to hide a grimace.

"Some healing herbs for your friend!" Galdin threw a bundle on the ground, before the Dwarves walked off without a backward glance..

Legolas waited until they had left before collapsing on the ground, and fell face-flat onto the grass. Esendri scrambled to his aid, and turned him over. It was then that he realised that Legolas was wearing the vest of Anarien under his tunic, a rare possession of Thranduil's, which served to absorb a proportion from the shock of blows

"I won!" Legolas gasped, waving the scroll about, staring up at the sky.

"We must get back to the palace!" Esendri cried. He let out a whistle, and their steed appeared minutes later.

Just as he was about to help Legolas onto the horse, a loud screech sounded from above. Amazement soon lent itself to their faces as a magnificent eagle wheeled overhead, circling above.

"I am Gildran, lord of the Eagles!" he said, landing before them. "What are two young Elves doing in a wilderness such as this, so far away from home?"

Esendri introduced themselves, trying not to stare at its golden feathers.

"The son of King Thranduil, you say? I saw everything from the sky. You are indeed brave. Foolish, but with a stout heart. The Dwarven medicine will help to numb the pain."

Once that was seen to, the eagle spread its wings and grabbed each of them in a talon before taking off in the direction of the forest.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Redemption**

Upon Legolas's request, Gildran landed in the same spot in which Legolas had stopped earlier in the forest. Esendri spotted a few monkeys hidden in the trees above, each of them holding something. He clamoured into the branches, and managed to worm the three _mithril_ crowns back from them.

"'Twas not Barin but little monkeys who stole them!" Legolas said.

Esendri understood then that Legolas had instructed the monkeys to retrieve the crowns while the Dwarves had been distracted by Legolas

"You knew all along that the Dwarves were not going to return the crowns!" Esendri said. "It is a pity though the vest remains missing!"

He gave a strangled yelp as Gildran picked him up from behind in his talons and set off in the direction of the palace.

"You could have made me drop the crowns!" he said, only to received a firm shake as an answer. Thereafter, he decided to hold his peace lest the eagle decide to drop him in an unfamiliar part of the forest on his own.

It was not long before Gildran reached the palace, and dove into the trees, screeching to a halt in front of a shocked Thranduil. Legolas and Esendri were laid in startled heaps upon the ground, and Gildran was off.

"Legolas!" Seeing Legolas's sorry state son, Thranduil ran over to him. What had he gotten himself into now?

"Father, look, I have redeemed myself, have I not?" Legolas beamed and held out the precious parchment, before giving in to his exhaustion, sinking into a healing sleep within the strong arms of his bemused, confused, and exasperated father.

**FIN**

**A/N:** That's it. Sorry for taking so long, but I had to re-write bits of it to make it more realistic. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
